Time Blades
The Time Blades are four weapons created by Ray and Maya and used by Wu and Garmadon to absorb all the powers of Time (Pause, Forward, Reversal, and Slow-Mo.) They would eventually be recovered by the Masters of Time, Krux and Acronix, in the hope of reviving their lost power in a bid to conquer Ninjago. List of Blades *Green/Forward: Accelerates time, giving the target(s) the appearance of enhanced speed and allowing the user to accelerate their opponent's aging with a punch. Allows the user to disappear and reappear whenever and wherever they desire. *Red/Pause: Freezes time around the target, leaving them immobilized. *Orange/Reversal: Reverses time around the target, undoing their actions or getting them out of a dangerous situation and allowing the user to negate the effects of the Forward Time Blade and de-age the target. *Blue/Slow-Mo: Slows time around the target. History The Hands of Time During Acronix and Wu's battle at the remains of the monastery, the Forward Time Blade lands in the center courtyard at exactly six o'clock. As it landed, it created a shockwave that cause all of time to skip a full minute. Acronix was quick to grab the blade, using it to overpower Wu, ultimately striking Wu with a move he called the "Time Punch". This would cause Wu to start to age rapidly. Eventually, Wu preforms Spinjitzu and knocks the blade onto the roof the monastery. There, Acronix knocks Wu off the structure while reclaiming the blade, sending him to his near death as he managed to grab ahold of a branch. Eventually, the Ninja arrive in the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, where they fight Acronix. Eventually, Lloyd, Kai and Jay shoot their elemental powers at the blade in Acronix's hand, causing it to seemingly be destroyed as Acronix uses it to escape the area while the Ninja are knocked backwards. The Hatching During Wu's flashback, he reveals that the Time Blades were created by Ray and Maya, being forged from Chronosteel, a powerful material capable of absorbing elemental powers. There, Wu and Garmadon use the four blades to absorb with Acronix and Krux's powers while they sent four beams of time at them, ultimately giving the blades the power of Time while draining the Time Twins' powers. Knowing that the ability to control Time was too powerful for anyone to wield, Wu and Garmadon use the blades to create a time vortex, where they discarded the blades. However, the Time Twins decided to go after the blades, ultimately being sucked into the vortex. After Krux unleashes a few Vermillion soldiers at the unveiling of the BorgWatch, Zane manages to retrieve Cyrus Borg and flee. However, they are stopped by Krux in an alley, who was disguised as Dr. Saunders. While Borg states that he wasn't expecting to see him, Acronix uses the Forward Time Blade to strike Zane unconscious before the two escape with Borg. Appearances Locations Each of the Time Blades landed in different locations around Ninjago. *Forward Time Blade - Monastery of Spinjitzu ("The Hands of Time") *Slow-Mo Time Blade - Eastern Sea of Sand ("A Line in the Sand") *Reversal Time Blade - Woods near the Monastery of Spinjitzu, then placed in the Boiling Sea ("Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea") *Pause Time Blade - Glacier Barrens ("Pause and Effect") Trivia *So far, the Slow-Mo and Forward Time Blades have appeared in three sets, while the Pause and Reversal Time Blades have appeared in two. All of the time blades appear in one set. *The Time Blades are forged from Chronosteel. *The Reversal Time Blade appears to be orange in the sets. When Krux uses his reversal power against the Elemental Master of Gravity, it is also orange. and Garmadon with the Time Blades shortly after defeating The Hands of Time.]] Category:2017 Category:Weapons Category:The Hands of Time Category:Time Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Vermillion